A Secret love: Alternate Ending
by The Spam Queen
Summary: *Alternate ending to A secret love* Shadowstripe is scared that his crush might die from terrible wounds. She's healing when he visits her. Can he tell her that he loves her?


**I was thinking about how sad the story was. I knew that I had to make an alternate ending! Here it is. :3**

_Shadowstripe_

I dragged Sunleaf back to camp, ignoring the pain from my wounds. I didn't care that I was bleeding, or that one of my wounds might've been infected. I just cared about one thing: Keeping Sunleaf alive.

During the fight with the fox, she had received a deep gash in her neck, and it kept bleeding. I hoped that it wouldn't be too late...

"Mistleaf!" I called as I pulled Sunleaf into the medicine cat den. "Hurry, she's wounded!" Mistleaf rushed over to me with a bunch of herbs in her mouth.

"Move over please, I need to treat her." Mistleaf commanded. I shifted to the side and watched her start chewing some poultices. How could Mistleaf be so calm? I could hardly think straight from all the worrying I was doing.

Mistleaf's apprentice, Larkpaw, worked on my wounds. She was also calm, and I decided that medicine cats had to put aside feelings so that they could concentrate. That was something I couldn't do.

"She's going to be okay, right?" I asked in a panicky voice. I saw that the deep gash in Sunleaf's neck had started to bleed more.

Mistleaf didn't look up. "Yes. But I need you to rest. Those bites need to heal."

"But-"

"_Now._"

I sighed and got up. I would have to trust the medicine cat to keep the she-cat I loved alive. I winced and finally noticed that I was in pain. I would definitely need to take it easy if I wanted to heal.

I walked stiffly towards the warrior den, wincing every other step. I finally entered and managed to lie down. Before I knew it, my eyelids were closing.

* * *

_Sunleaf_

My eyelids slowly opened, and I grunted in pain. I could hardly swallow without a wave of agony washing over me. The world looked fuzzy, and my senses were filled with the scent of blood.

My vision suddenly cleared when I blinked, and I recognized the place I was in as the medicine cat den. What had happened? Why was I in here? I tried to think why I was-

Suddenly, memories flooded back to me. Going on a border patrol. Splitting up and walking with Shadowstripe. Moving away and wondering why I couldn't tell him I loved him. Ambushed by a fox.

I realized what had happened. I had probably passed out. The amount of cobwebs on me told me that I had been seriously hurt. The stench of blood was from me!

"Sunleaf! You're awake!" Warmth filled my heart when I heard the sound of Shadowstripe's voice. I tried to answer, but all that came out was a strange choking noise.

"Shh, your throat is still healing. I'm glad that you didn't die though." He purred. I looked at his eyes and saw concern and pain in them. I gave a rusty purr of happiness.

"Um, there is something that um, I would like to tell you." He started to stutter. I snorted with amusement.

"What? Anyways. I would just like to say that I-I-" Shadowstripe started to say.

I found enough strength to finish his sentence. "-I love you."

Silence followed. I wondered if he had actually meant to say something else. What if I had been wrong all this time? What if he didn't love me?

* * *

_Shadowstripe_

I was speechless. Did Sunleaf, the she-cat I could never talk to right without stuttering, tell me she loved me? I had to repeat the moment again to understand.

"I love you too." I whispered. Then, I purred and nuzzled her gently. I could hear Sunleaf purring too. Then, she winced and I stepped back.

"Right," I said. "You still need to heal." Sunleaf looked very happy, but tired too. "I'll leave you to sleep." I stepped out of the den and walked contently towards the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

_Sunleaf_

I sighed happily as I watched my kits play and tumble around with each other. They were also Shadowstripe's, my mate.

"Here, I brought you a vole." I purred as Shadowstripe settled down beside me to also watch the kits.

"Thank you." I answered. We had named our kits Shadekit, Sandkit, Morningkit, and Shrewkit. Two were she-cats and two were toms.

"Sunleaf! Shadowstripe!" Sandkit ran over to us. "Quick, hide me from the foxes!" She indicated Morningkit, Shrewkit, and Shadekit who had their backs turned to her. Shadowstripe chuckled and wrapped his tail around her, trying to conceal her.

I purred, happier than I had ever been in my entire life.


End file.
